Not A Christmas Person
by ImperfectNobody
Summary: Roxas is home alone and sick on Christmas Eve...so Axel decides to pay him a visit. What are friends for?    Yaoi. Cute. Short. Sweet. AkuRoku. Oneshot. No flames please. Don't like yaoi? Don't read. Sorry for the horrible summary...


**A/N: Okay so... I was in the mood to write a story...and seeing as I can never finish my FULL stories, here's a short AkuRoku oneshot. So...ENJOY THE FLUFF.**

**Warning: Contains yaoi (boy x boy love!) . AkuRoku. Fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry to dissapoint you buuuuuut. Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. :(**

**Enjoy!**

**Axel's POV**

Christmas. It has a way of making people getting all mushy-lovey-dovey. Not me. Even as I sat outside, my gloved fingers probably a ripe shade of blue, icy snowflakes collecting on my messy, half frozen, red spikes of hair, I most certainly was not thinking about love. Mistletoes? Just an excuse for people to get laid. Christmas lights? Okay, I have to admit there are some pretty rockin' Christmas lights...but STILL! Not romantic. No matter the fact that the only reason I was sitting out here on these steps was because I wanted to surprise Roxas, but it doesn't mean I love him like that...right? I knew he was sick and I really didn't want him to spend Christmas Eve alone.

Okay, so he has his parents...but truth be told I just wanted to see him. I had pressed the doorbell, but after a few moments my legs grew tired so I sat down on the snow-covered door step in front of his house. My butt would be soaking wet, but I didn't really give a shit.

I was too zoned out in my thoughts to hear the front door creaking open but I did hear the cute little familiar gasp of surprise. I stood up, turned on my heels and grinned at Roxas, who was bundled up in heavy pajamas and a navy blue snuggie. Stupidest invention ever. Seriously, it's a backwards robe for God's sake!

"Axel...G-geez get in here before you freeze!" The boy standing in the doorway motioned me in with his hands, his deep blue eyes widening in shock and surprise.

I smirked, but followed his orders and walked into his warm home, the heat radiating onto the exposed skin on my face, causing me to look a bit flushed.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas then asked, not looking at me as he clicked the door shut.

"Cant I visit my Roxy-poo?" I teased, my eyebrows twitching suggestively and recieving a death-glare and a weak slap on the arm. He hated his nickname, and never let me forget it. That, however, never stopped me from using it.

I avoided his question for the moment, glancing around the empty household and noticing something odd. "Hey...where's your parents?" I asked the blond, who merely bit his cute pink lip and shrugged.

"Out drinking..." He replied simply. I sighed, placing my hand on the boy's back and leading him up the stairs. It was no secret that Roxas' parents were not exactly...how can I say this nicely? They suck at parenting. In fact, sometimes Tifa and Yuffie could be down right awful parents. Yes, you heard me right. Roxas' parents are lesbians.

"Well, let's get you up to your room. You're burning up." I noted as I pushed open his bedroom door, entering an all too familiar sight in which we had made many memories.

NO! Not like that! God! Pervert! (Okay so I have no room to talk...)

The playstation controllers that we had battled with last week were still laying on the black carpeted floor by the bean bags (Roxas is not the tidiest by any means...), and the subtle sent of Ax wafted in the air. I grinned, recognizing the scent I had bought him for his birthday.

I lead him over to his bed, and once he got situated, I sat down at his feet. "You never answered my question though..." Roxas whined, adding a slight fake cough to pile on the pity. Or maybe it wasn't fake. Maybe he just had a stupid-sounding cough.

"Well, I didn't want you to spend Christmas Eve stuck in your room all by yourself!" I informed truthfully, then realized how that sounded and blushed a little for some reason. Roxas only smiled a goofy grin. "Thanks, Ax." He stated.

"Oh! I brought you something!" I suddenly announced, hopping up and patting my pockets to no avail. " Ahah!" I shouted victoriously as I pulled a tiny green box tied with a ribbon out of my jacket pocket.

"What is it?" Roxas asked hoarsely, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as I handed him the box.

"Hey! Why do you look like you don't trust me? What do you think it is, a bomb?" I joked, but Roxas seemed serious before he burst out laughing, as did I.

"Anyways, I'm not gonna tell you, so just open it!" What was the point of wrapping presents if you just tell the person what you got them?

He slipped his thumnail under the ribbon, ever the cautious present unwrapper, unlike myself. It's not like you need to save the paper.

Paper is for burning.

Well, that is, if I'm ever allowed to have a lighter again.

He finally managed to open it, revealing the little black box.

"Dont tell me you're proposing!" Roxas joked, and I rolled my emerald eyes in response.

"Just open it!" I ordered, and he rolled his eyes as well but popped open the lid.

Inside, resting on the red velvet interior, was a silver chain, and hanging dead center was a little sea-salt ice cream figurine. It was a necklace I had seen at a tiny outlet store after HOURS of searching for the perfect present. I figured he'd like it though since it was always our little summer treat. Sea-salt ice cream on the clocktower during summer was always a peaceful time.

Of course, there were a few bad memories too. Mainly dealing with the fact that Roxas decided to start bringing his, currently ex, girlfriend Xion along and...well she turned out to be a major bitch.

That was long over though, and right now she was knocked up and engaged. And fifteen.

Karmas a bitch, right?

Anyways...

Roxas' blue eyes glowed in admiration of the little trinket, so I took that as a 'Thank you Axel.' since that was probably the best I'd get.

"Hey Ax?" Roxas interrupted my wandering thoughts. He set the box on his beside table, beside a big pile of mints and candy canes, and sat up, supporting himself on his elbows.

His face was suddenly close to mine, amazing close. His cerulean eyes locked with mine for what seemed like an eternity. His breathing was ragged, hot, and I could feel the dewy breath touch my pink, suddenly needy, lips. His hair was a mess, probably because he had been lying around in bed all day, but it was kind of sexy...

In that moment, I lost all self control. Without thinking, I closed that tiny space between us, my lips meeting his in a flurry of heat, of passion.

It was no secret that I was gay. But Roxas, as far as I knew, was straight. That's why I was shocked when he intertwined his fingers in my still-damp spiky hair, kissing me back with just as much passion. He let out a breathy moan, and my tongue made it's way into his hot, minty, mouth. God was it amazing.

I pushed him back down onto his bed, my hand idly rubbing his inner thigh, with difficulty do to the snuggie. Damn snuggie!

Did I mention how much snuggies SUCK?

I whined a bit in protest when Roxas pulled away from our heated kiss. He glanced over at his bedside clock. Exactly 12 A.M.

"Hey Ax..."

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas." His eyes flicked to the ceiling, where a mistletoe hung conspicuously. How had I not noticed that? Sneaky little bastard.

"I love you too." I replied, rolling my eyes.

You know what...I guess I am one of those mushy Christmas people, but that's fine by me.


End file.
